


Mutt

by FilthyRatchet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyRatchet/pseuds/FilthyRatchet
Summary: You find yourself at the "mercy" of Ramsay Bolton. What's a girl to do?





	Mutt

The small cell is cramped, damp, and chilly. Especially since you haven't been allowed to wear any clothes for what you assume has been days. In the back of your mind, you remember your home. You can still almost smell the tulips in the garden. Then, the kennel door bangs open and you are thrust back into the present. You can see very little in the dim light provided by the torch at the center of the hall. But you know who it is. Who else would it be? He marches, boldly and smugly, toward your cage. As he passes the torch on the wall, you see his face illuminated.

Ramsey Bolton.

He stops at your cell, dangles the key in front of you, within your reach. He smirks, waiting for you to grab at it. But you know better. Even if you did catch it, what then? He'd skewer you like a pork roast, fuck your dying body, then let the dogs gnaw on the remains. So, you sit, on your knees, your hands neatly folded into our lap, awaiting his command. After several moments, he chuckles.

“Not feeling very spirited today, are we?” he mocks.

He does not seem to expect a reply, and you give him none. Not so much out of defiance or bravado, but rather because speaking out of turn has always proven unpleasant for you. Not that anything that Ramsey does is pleasant. Well... maybe. You think back to last night, or whatever night he took you last. The whole night he spent inside you, like no man had ever been before – indeed, Ramsey had been your first. Your hatred of the man, your disgust at what he admits to doing, it all meant nothing as his thick, pulsating cock rammed inside you, as he reminded you with every thrust and every grunt just how much of a whore you were. Are. Will forever be.

The memories flood your mind, and your pussy becomes moist and warm. Immediately, you curse your body for the insatiable lust, especially for such a man as Ramsey! But, you cannot ignore the churning in your stomach as you imagine him filling your worthless little hole again and again. The sound of the key in the lock turns your mind back to the moment. You chance a look at him, curious if he's noticed the blush flooding your face. He doesn't acknowledge you, but the bulge in his pants indicates he's aware of your hunger.

With the dog cage unlocked, he swings the door open and beckons you out. You obey, eager to avoid any unnecessary pain. He slams the door shut and the sound hurts your ears. You wince, and he laughs.

“You're so weak, are you, Mutt?” he says.

“Yes, m'lord,” you reply meekly. “I'm nothing.”

“Yes, well, you've learned to parrot words to garner favor. Good for you.” His tone is sardonic, unimpressed. A shiver runs down your spine. You brace for a slap, but he does not physically react.

Instead, he ushers you out of the kennel, up the spiral stairs to his quarters. It is a room with which you are already familiar. You had time to look on almost every corner while he rode you like a mare from behind the previous evening. You don't care to look at anything this time. You had hoped that you could find a part of the wall to stare at, a window to gaze out of, something to take your mind away from what the demon of a man was doing to your whore body. But instead, you found yourself focusing on the pleasure his dick gave you, the overwhelming hunger his growls instilled in you. You longed for his seed, and didn't care where he spilled it – as long as it was on or in you.

And tonight, despite the small hatred still boiling for him at the edges of your sanity, you know you will enjoy it again. You have craved it ever since he first entered you. Little else matters. Who you used to be is meaningless. You are Mutt, Ramsey's little whore.

“No time for too much tonight,” Ramsey says. Your heart sinks. “I have some guests arriving. I'd invite you to meet them, but you're hardly the sort of thing a proper person would want to look at. You're lucky I stomach you. You do look better from the back, bent over the bed, spread wide and ready...”

He trails off and you understand this is his not-so-subtle way of instructing you to assume the position. In the time it takes you to realize his meaning, his patience wears out. He crosses the distance between you and grabs your hair, aggressively jerks your face upward, and growls in your ear.

“When I give you an order, bitch, you obey me.”

He tosses you toward the oversized bed. You stumble, but quickly regain your balance and bend over the side, planting your face firmly into the sheets and raising your bare ass and pussy into the air. You sense him move behind you, hear the zipper slide down. An involuntary spasm runs through your thighs, but he doesn't notice. His hands grip your naked ass, and in a swift movement – though the wait feels like forever – he shoves his hard dick deep into your whore pussy. He does not take it slow, or ease it into it. His balls slap your flesh on the first powerful thrust. He grunts and growls, digging his fingernails into your butt with each forward jab. You bite your lip, trying to preserve that last ounce of humanity you used to have. But after only a couple of strokes, it doesn't matter anymore. Your pussy is on fire, and you have to shove your face hard into the sheets to muffle your lustful cry.

More! You scream in your head. Harder, oh, Gods, please, fuck me to death!

You feel your muscles stiffen. Your pussy, stretched to fit his cock – and only his – tightens. You fight the urge, letting the delicious pleasure fill your entire useless form, until you can't hold it any longer and you cry out and explode. Your hot wetness squirts all over his dick, but he doesn't slow. His grip tightens, and he thrusts harder. You know you'll suffer for cumming first. Or at all. Of course, you would suffer for not cumming, as well. You stop thinking, and let his cock fill your mind. What else matters?

After a second orgasm that leaves you gasping for air, he finally finishes. He grunts loudly, ramming deeper into you than ever before, emptying all of his thick, creamy cum into your willing pussy. He pumps a few more loads before pulling out to spray the last couple of strands over your ass. His breaths are ragged, and you can still feel his cock on your thigh. Slowly, it shrinks and he zips himself up.

“Take it back to the cage,” he tells the guard. “I'm late. I'll have to deal with it later.”

“Yes, m'lord!” the guard replies, grabbing you by the wrist.

You stagger, barely able to walk, back down the stairs,. The guards look at you lecherously, but they know better than to mess with Ramsey's favorite toy. They toss you in the cage and lock the door. You fall onto your side, still smiling. Gone are the thoughts of home, of the tulips, of the sky. The only thought in your mind is wondering when he'll be back for more.


End file.
